Forever and Always
by Sofipitch
Summary: "Sweetheart", Haru said from above her head, "Do you remeber when I said I will love you forever till the day I die?" "Mmm hmm" "That was a lie." RinxHaru


Rin lay sideways on "her" bed. It wasn't technically her bed it was just the guest bed at Kazuma's house that she had occupied for the last month now. She was so afraid of going to the main house that she had stayed longer than she had expected. Kazuma didn't seem to mind; and she didn't either.

Haru's toned arms were around her as she lay awake. She was supposed to be asleep, but the sandman had not put his spell on her yet.

He obviously forgot Haru too, because Rin recognized the breathing pattern that took over him when he fell asleep. She hadn't felt the difference in his breathing yet.

"Sweetheart", Haru said from above her head, where his head lay nestled, "Do you remember when I said I will love you till the day I die?"

"Mmm hmm"

"That was a lie."

Rin's eyes flew open in shock of what he had just said. It couldn't be true. He had said he loved her so many times. Was it another women? Did he get tired of helping her? Was she just old news now? Rin's eyes unfocused with so many thoughts swarming through her head.

A huge wave of nausea came over her. He was going to throw her out just like Mama and Papa. He had gotten tired of her. He didn't want her anymore. Where would she go if he was gone? Without him she had no reason to live. Her home, Haru, would be gone.

And now he would finally admit it to her.

How long had he been holding it back? Had it been long?

"I can't love you till I die because that kind of promise is an excuse."

'What the hell is he getting at', Rin thought still terribly scared of what he might say. But, she couldn't find her voice. All her courage was gone.

Haru looked her straight in the eyes. His chocolate brown eyes boring into hers as if to devour her compleatly. Looking into those eyes hurt, but he had his hand on the back of her head so she couldn't move it. She couldn't look away. For some reason his eyes ordered her not to. And she obeyed.

She started looking in his eyes for any signs of hate but, she couldn't find any. His eyes where blank and unreadable.

"Damn it.", she thought to herself. She felt so vulnerable right now. Her reason to live was now in his hands. She didn't want him to tell her he loved her when he didn't, but at the same time she kinda did.

"I can't say that will love you till I die, becauseI can't get enough of you. If I die, I will still love you. If I die before you, I will sit there in heaven and watch over you; still loving you."

Rin felt tears welling up in her eyes, but silently pushed them down. He was such a jerk for making her so afraid. It had hurt so much thinking he didn't love her. Haru was always pulling her strings like that; no one understood him. Rin had the suspicion that he did it on purpose so that no one could ever see the pain in his eyes. People just think he is that guy with a good sense of random humor. She opened her mouth to say something, but got interrupted by his finger on her lips.

"I will always love you Rin, my sweet Rin. A million things could happen to us, put us to the test, but I will always chose you."

"We already mad it through one test", Rin mumbled onto his index finger which was still present.

Images of Rin in a hospital bed, all weak and defenseless, and her crumbled up on the sidewalk having over exceeded her capacity to keep walking flashed through his mind. Her injuries, her expressionless face, her thin ribs showing through her skin. All these images blurred in Haru's mind, but he quickly dismissed the them. Once again, he looked into his lover's dark grey eyes. They were beautiful. The most beautiful color Haru had ever seen in his life. They were one of the only things he was certain about her. She still hadn't told him every thing of what happened with Akito, but her eyes, the reflection of her soul, held no secrets from him. There was nothing she didn't tell him when he looked into those eyes.

"And we always will", he replied, "as long as we have each other".

He felt her smile against his finger. She kissed his finger softly. She moved her head to his face and kissed each of his eyelids before moving to his mouth. It was a soft kiss, nothing like the venomous hunger and lust they had shown Yuki in the woods leading to Shigure's house.

She parted the kiss and smiled at him. A real smile. One he hadn't seen in about a year.

"Forever and Always."

"Forever and Always", he repeated.

Probably the best thing I have written so far. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I may have some grammar problems, but hopefully you can understand the story without cursing the probable lack of commas.


End file.
